


this ready flesh

by DeadPrince



Series: so many lovers in need of organs [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Multi, Murder Family, Other, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadPrince/pseuds/DeadPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in her dreams she sometimes feels herself becoming a stag<br/>her muzzle breaking the skin off her face and antlers sprouting out of her bones</p>
            </blockquote>





	this ready flesh

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by pethics  
> warning for brief misgendering and transphobia

I.  
  
abigail hobbs has fluttering eyes and freckles like small stains  
she looks like a small and delicate bird  
ready to pick the flesh off your bones

the boys and the girls never really liked abigail hobbs  
she smiled but there was something crooked underneath  
once at a party when she was high  
she kept carding her fingers through the hair of a passed out girl

there were rumors  
« i heard she is a lesbian »  
and the most scandalous: « she used to be a guy »

she had as a lover an insolent girl that didn’t like her very much  
that touched the flesh between her thigh in the deep of the night  
and sneered at her in the day  
and abigail smiled with pleasure and contempt when she passed by

she has always been a keeper of secrets

  


II.  
  
when she climbs the wall most of the time she just wanders, savouring the taste of mock-freedom  
but sometimes she goes to his house

they hunt  
she is actually better at it than him  
well, it depends on which kind of hunt

afterwards they prepare them in the kitchen  
she is slowly learning how to balance the aromas and spice up the taste and the perfect cooking time for each meat  
he is warm and solid behind her, guiding her hands on the knife  
but his touch never wanders anywhere else  
« the kitchen is a sacred place, abigail. to each action its place and time »

 

III.  
  
when they interrogated her, she wanted to tell the policemen that it didn’t matter if she helped him kill these girls  
her father’s blood is in her veins  
murder running through her body

she looks at will, his taut body and his weary eyes  
and she knows that they are kin

he is very beautiful despite the underlying hardness  
his dresses suit him much better than the boring shirts  
the first time she saw him wearing one (navy blue, crossover neckline and knee length), he got this shocked and betrayed look on his face  
but she knows  
so hard to resist the appeal of the flowing fabric and the beautiful things even when you know « dresses are for girls abe »  
hannibal :« it’s okay, will, abigail is a very understanding young girl, aren’t you ? »

in the dining room his lips are stained red by the pomegranate  
he flinches when she touches them  
but he doesn’t push her away when her mouth replaces her fingers

  


IV.  
  
in her dreams she sometimes feels herself becoming a stag  
her muzzle breaking the skin off her face and antlers sprouting out of her bones  
and when the transformation is complete  
she slowly crushes her dead father under her mighty hooves

with him she lets herself be the spoiled daughter  
in the artificial perfect picture of the family they created  
« you would be the dad and you would be the ??? »

it’s not very healthy to be in bed with people years older  
it’s not very healthy to call it family  
but what can you do

she has never been a healthy one  
to each their little flaws

hannibal’s is liking the hunt too much  
will’s is refusing to see truth even when it screams in his face

hers is embracing the secret as troubled lovers  
and gladly crunching the meat under her teeth


End file.
